Stay Beautiful
by laura4992
Summary: Ninth in my Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. Set in between Series One and Two. Tike getting together fluff :)


AN: Hey everyone! So this is the ninth instalment of my Taylor Swift series, as inspired by my dear friend SpecialBookworm-394, who also does a Taylor Swift series which I recommend you take a look at! This is set in the summer between Season One and Two and kind of my take on what I think/would like to have happened to get Mike and Tina together. I would like to dedicate this fic to Kiiraaax33 as she was my first reviewer on 'Our Song' and is a Tike fan so meine Freundin, diese ist für dich :) (Ja, ich spreche ein bisschen Duestch ;)).

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Neither is the song. I wish all of it was.

* * *

Sat around the campfire, Tina Cohen-Chang couldn't have been happier. She was around people who knew and loved and cherished her and she was in the presence of someone she had been crushing on since she first saw him.

Mike Chang. She had felt her crush on the tall Asian dancer grow over the summer as the two had grown closer, bonding over being in the background in Glee club. She felt a little guilty as she was technically still with Artie, but they had decided to go on a break prior to Tina leaving for Asian Camp as it would be hard for them to continue their relationship when they barely see each other. But the longer she was at Asian Camp, the less Artie was in her mind and the more Mike took his place. Artie was a nice guy, but Mike… Mike was everything she wanted in a guy. And he didn't objectify women like Artie did. As the summer had gone on she had come to the realisation that she didn't want to be with Artie anymore, she wanted to be with Mike. But Mike wouldn't be interested in her, right? She was just another Asian at school who was also in Glee club. But then again, he had spent a lot of time with her since they had arrived at Asian Camp three weeks prior. And there were a few occasions she thought he was flirting with her. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had feelings for the other?

She was pulled out of her reverie with an idea. She went over to the iPod dock and paused the track causing a number of the group to cry out.

"Relax, I just wanna do something." She laughed at the group. She found the instrumental she wanted on her iPod before plugging it in. She then hit play before sitting on one of the logs by the fire where the rest had moved to sit. She looked over to Mike, who was on the other side of the fire, and grinned as she began to sing.

"_Mi-ike's eyes are like a jungle,  
He smiles, it's like the radio,  
He whispers songs into my window,  
In words that nobody knows,  
There's pretty girls on every corner,  
They watch him as he's walking home,  
Saying, 'Does he know?',  
Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful,  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know,  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone,  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your love leads you back to my door,  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful,_" His eyes met hers a moment and she quickly looked away, choosing to look around her friends instead.

"_Mi-ike finds another way to be,  
The highlight of my day,  
I'm takin' pictures in my mind,  
So I can save them for a rainy day,  
It's hard to make a conversation,  
When he's takin' my breath away,  
I should say, 'Hey, by the way',_

_You're beautiful,  
Every little piece love,  
And don't you know,  
You're really gonna be someone,  
Ask anyone,  
And when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your love will lead you back to my door,  
Oh, but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful,_" She decided then was a better time than any to look back at Mike who was still gaping at her.

"_If you and I are a story,_  
_That never gets told,_  
_If what you are is a daydream,_  
_I'll never get to hold,_  
_At least you'll know,_

_You're beautiful,_  
_Every little piece love,_  
_And don't you know,_  
_You're really gonna be someone,_  
_Ask anyone,_  
_And when you find everything you looked for,_  
_I hope your love leads you back to my front door,_  
_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Will you stay,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beau-ti-ful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beau-ti-ful,_

_Oh la, la,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, but if it don't,_  
_Stay beautiful,_  
_Stay beautiful,_  
_Ooh-do-doo-doo-doo._" As she sang she couldn't decide whether or not it was a good idea to sing to him. But it was worth a shot, right?

The group clapped and cheered and she got up and bowed, giggling and blushing as they complimented her performance. She made her way to the dock and retrieved her iPod before turning to return to the group, but she couldn't move.

"Hey, I- um, I really liked your song." Mike ran a hand through his hair, averting his eyes a moment.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled shyly. There was a pause and Tina looked down, scuffing her boots on the ground.

"I like you." Mike blurted out. Tina looked up to see Mike looking down at her with wide eyes.

"I like you too…" Tina replied softly, a shy smile still playing on her lips.

"But what about Artie?"

"We're on a break." She replied simply. "We were drifting apart near the end of the year anyway."

"So, if I kissed you right now… it would be OK?" He stepped a little closer, his eyes bearing into hers.

"Yeah, totally…" She replied softly, meeting his gaze. He smiled gently before leaning down as she went up on to her tiptoes to meet him in a soft kiss. They kept the kiss gentle and slow, getting used to feel of the other's lips against theirs. They slowly pulled away, the two smiling wide and shyly at the other.

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Tina replied, still smiling. He held a hand out which she took before the two walked away from the campfire and the group, ignoring the questions and cat-calls behind them.

* * *

AN2: Soo what did you think? If you have the time please review, if you're a member I always respond- even if it's just to say thank you! Btw, I do all of my ow covers and if you're interested in me making you one just PM me! I have a poll of which pairing you want to see next as my last poll kinda flopped, so another thing I would love you to do is vote on that so I can have some direction as to which fic to do next! Until next time! L xxx


End file.
